1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to razor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety razor apparatus wherein the same permits storage of replaceable blades within a hollow cavity of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety razor apparatus of various types has been utilized throughout the prior art. During traveling or recreational camping and the like, individuals utilizing a razor organization finds replacement and or servicing of such organizations inconvenient if not impossible. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a transportable safety razor apparatus wherein the same permits replacement of blades within the safety head of the razor utilizing blades stored within the handle of the razor while providing an efficient and effective razor construction to enhance and promote longevity of the blades in use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,822 to CIAFFONE sets forth a replaceable shaving cartridge for mounting upon a head of a razor wherein the cartridge utilizes a slidable purging fin mounted between spaced blades longitudinally thereof for removing shaving debris therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,031 to CECIL utilizes a razor organization including an elongate recess formed within a longitudinally aligned handle of the organization to receive a replaceable shaving unit therewithin from exteriorly of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,387 to d'ALAYER de COSTEMORE wherein a cleaning device is provided for use with razors including a socket receiving a shaving head permitting directing of fluid to the shaving head to effect cleaning of the head for subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,730 to CERIER sets forth a safety razor assembly utilizing a stacked plurality of discreet shaving elements of sufficient length to form a handle wherein the elements are removable from an upper end of the stack and repositionable at a lower-most end of the stack to effect constant use of the stack in a shaving procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,091 to YAKOU sets forth a razor including a hollow handle receiving a plug member therewithin to store replaceable blade units.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety razor apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as providing extended and convenient prolonged usage of the organization due to storage of substitute blades as well as enhanced blade cleaning structure as well as a cleaning mechanism for the blade and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.